


Their own Heart's of Steel Story

by Kameiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Catnip Chocolates, Cats, Couch Cuddles, Crossover, Fluff, Half-Eaten Roses, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Nine's doesn't understand the meaning of these two cartoon cat lives coming from this story. Connor tries to explain it to him without trying to act like a purring fluff-ball himself.





	Their own Heart's of Steel Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Another one for you, Yuna! I hope you enjoy the mash-up of Kitty Page and Adam from "Deus Ex: Mankind Divided"! They're so cute here that I can eat them both up! Gah! Also, poor Nine's trying to figure out the meaning of cat life. Meow! Everyone enjoy!

RKNine’s doesn’t understand the story he’s reading. Everything is so beyond the suspension of disbelief here. Two normal sized cartoon cats that love each other very much but at the same time constantly trying to scratch one another’s eyes out? Doesn’t make any sense. If they loved each other, then why do they need to fight all the time? A good and healthy relationship doesn’t need tiresome kiddo acts to impress the other with how macho they need to act. Not with his own relationship with Connor anyways.

Connor walks up to Nine’s to see if he wants to go over some new cases he brought home from work. Not even noticing how preoccupied his lover is. “Nine’s? I want to go over this new Neon Red Ice drug that’s been circulating around. Do you have a minute?”

Nine’s stops what he’s doing to face his boyfriend. “This story confuses me, Connor. What kind of relationship are these two cats are trying to have?”

“Hm?” Connor takes the tablet from Nine’s hands and gives it a quick read.

_Their Own Hearts of Steel – Story by Gavin Reed_

Connor points to the top of the tablet. “Well, first of all, it’s by former Detective Reed.”

Good point. Nine’s had forgotten that the former detective turned author had written this. It’s one of the hottest books on the market right now. No wonder the book is the way it is. Reed is a hot-headed cat himself, and he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to put some fictional characters in their place. Come to think of it, these two cats are based off a certain video game he would scream at in the break room. They never understood why Gavin would bring his gaming console from home to work. It’s not like he has enough time to complete an entire level with how bad he plays. Nine’s rubs his chin, contemplating the work before him. The playing hard to get is coming a little easier into his mind now. Everything makes sense.

Connor sits down next to Nine’s and leans his head on his lover’s shoulder, so he can read together. “Don’t just sit there. Let’s get on with the story.”

So, the story begins.

_“Adam!” A blue Russian cat in a tuxedo cat-like business suit enters his subordinate’s office. Cell Phone in hand, and angry tick marks on his face saying he’s ready to get down to business with the first firing of the day._

_“Page.” The pure black cat with shiny emerald eyes looks up at his boss. He’s unfazed. He’s been pushing papers all morning, and the last thing he wants to deal with is the attitude of the ice prince._

_Page slams his paw on top of the finished stack, leaving a black indented paw print. This irritates Adam, because now he has to go through the entire stapled stack to make sure nothing else is messed up. Sadly, there’s a lot. Adam’s not happy. He spent an entire week on this stack of papers alone! He angrily gets up and hisses at the cat._

_Page holds up a paw finger. “Not now, Adam. I need to concentrate.”_

_Adam bats it away. “Page! You don’t appreciate my work half the time! Why should I even bother to shut up and let things be? You never let my work be!”_

_“That’s not true! This is the first time I’ve ever messed up a piece of paper.” Page flips through his cellphone, checking his clientele list. He has a bunch of meetings he has to remember to go to today, and without the secretary he fired yesterday, he has to do the list himself. So tiresome. Time to find someone else to look through and fire them after._

_Adam hisses again and stands up. Not messing up his work!? Just the other day the moron spilled glue on his mouse, because it tried to run away. It’s an electronic mouse! Adam understands the instinct of their species, but real life mice aren’t made up of screws and wires! This is ridiculous! Then there’s the time he pawed at his keyboard, trying to catch a bug. Ended up deleting six month of important data, and that had to be redone from scratch! Page is a nuisance to the cat and society of this planet!_

_“Page! If you don’t leave I will wrap sandpaper around your tail, and record you chasing it up and down the halls!” Adam points to the door behind him. Threats of fly traps usually do it, because Page doesn’t like anything that’s not his suit and fur on his body._

_Page’s ears perk up. “You wouldn’t!”_

_Adam’s tail fuzzes up in annoyance. “Damn right I will! Now, GET OUT!”_

_Page’s ears lower at the tone the black cat is using. For such a peasant he sure can stand his own ground. Page likes that. Smirking, he leans over the cubicle wall, tail swishing back and forth. Adam eyes him with curiosity, his own ears twitching in anticipation. A very cat like thing to do when Adam tilts his head to the side, and makes little “hm?” purring sounds._

_Page stands straight up. “I am free tomorrow night at 8 PM. Wear your best tuxedo cat suit, and leave the bad attitude at home.”_

_“Huh? Wait, I-“ Adam doesn’t get a change to respond back, because Page is already heading back towards his main office, strutting his hips back and forth in the process._

_Adam doesn’t understand what’s going on at all._

Nine’s pauses his reading for a moment to talk to Connor. “I don’t get it. Mostly because cats don’t understand the human words that come out of our mouths, but can understand their need to be a cat?”

Connor lets out a small laugh. “They’re only supposed to mimic the human persona. They still have their cat instincts intact.”

Nine’s unconsciously wraps his arm around Connor’s waist. “Without even knowing they’re doing something they shouldn’t be due to cat instincts?”

Connor looks at the arm. “Something like that.”

_Adam adjusts his suit. It’s itchy and smells like moth balls. He sighs. He doesn’t understand why he has to go out on a date with Page. He didn’t even say yes to this! He’s going to give him a new scar across his eye when he sees him. Grabbing his wallet, he shoves it in his back pocket. Time to go. He drives back to the office and sees Page waiting outside with partially eaten roses and a box of half eaten cat nip pseudo-chocolate. At least Page remembers that chocolate is bad for their species; however, it’s never too early to roll around in catnip._

_‘You’re late, Adam.” Page taps his watch._

_“Don’t expect me to show up on time when you can’t even keep the gifts for me alive!” Adam takes the bundle of what’s left of the red roses from Page. The ones still alive don’t look like they’ll last much longer._

_“Can I keep the cat nip then?” Page opens the box, and paws around in the chocolates._

_“No!” Adam snatches the box. God, they smell so good. He just wants to throw them on the ground and roll around in them._

_“No one has to know if you just want to stay here, and get high off drugs.” Page sits down on the ground, pulling out another box of catnip chocolates._

_This is going to be along night, but Adam doesn’t disagree. They’re not driving and only lying in the complete darkness of the parking lot. Both flat on their back, staring up at the moon and the stars with their red flushed faces and whiskers blowing in the small breeze. High and content, dazed and in a good way, confused. Adam smiles brightly. The full moon twinkling in those emerald eyes, and the stars shining in Page’s blue eyes. Tails are interlinked to form a heart._

Nine’s can’t believe this ending. “They didn’t even go on a date! They decided to get high on illegal drugs, and stare up at the sky, contemplating the meaning of life!”

Connor has fallen asleep against his lover. A small smile is played on his own lips. Nine’s looks over his shoulder to see that his lover is…purring? Did he get drunk off this story? Nine’s brings the tablet to his nose and sniffs it. Smells like the old car smell when someone steps in a new area for the first time. Maybe this calls for some research! Nine’s gently lays Connor down on the couch. He needs to call someone. Get some advice!

Connor gently takes Nine’s hand into his own. “Sit with me. Rest your batteries.”

Nine’s wants to correct Connor’s assumption about batteries, he knew better, but he couldn’t. Connor has his puppy dog eyes open, and is giving Nine’s that look. The one he always gives when he wants something to go his way, Sighing, Nine’s sits down and takes Connor’s head into his lap, indulging him with pats. Might as well take by example by his cat like behavior himself and take a cat nap too.


End file.
